Resiste o Sirve
by MagratyDoUrden
Summary: BUENO O MALO,PERO UN REVIEW POR FAVOR,sino no escribo,q si no gusta...no sigo!UPDATED.DEJEN REVIEWS. 6º año de los merodeadores en hogwarts. este curso les enseñará más de lo que estaban dispuestos a aprender!un paso a la madurez!travesura realizada
1. Chapter 1:una tacita de tè

**Los personajes de esta historia salvo por supuesto Erea y Kartsha no nos pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a Rowling. La gran autora que hizo que pudiésemos crear este fanfic. Por otra parte,... por favor, os lo rogamos, en serio, poned un review que sino, no sabemos si os gustó o no y no pondremos más porque si a la gente no le gusta... POR FAVOR, UN REVIEW, YA, EL SIGUIENTE LO HARA, TODOS DICEN LO MISMO (pose melodramática con lágrimas en los ojos...) Bueno, que lo disfrutéis**

OAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOOAOAOAOOAOAAOO

Nunca nadie había visto una escena más rara en la estación de King Cross y nunca nadie la vería.

Dos jóvenes, extranjeras a juzgar por la conversación que se oía, paseaban por el viejo andén nº 8 fijándose a su alrededor de camino a números más elevados.

No llamaba tanto la atención de la gente el hecho de que las dos fueran con sendos baúles de madera finamente trabajada en carritos de metal y sin ser acompañadas por nadie, ni que encima de los baúles lacrados una tuviera una elegante águila y la otra una pecera con dos tortugas (Ramón y Cajal), además de una televisión, la psp, la nintendo, un aparato de música... no, lo que llamaba la atención de la gente al verlas pasar hasta hacerles girar la cabeza no era ni su gran atractivo físico, ni su sutil acento español sino el extraño grupo que las dos o los 5 contando con las mascotas formaban.

El águila emitió un suave chillido cansada de estar enjaulada mientras su dueña seguía caminando. Los tacones de aguja de sus botas negras de caña alta repicaban con cada paso entre el alboroto corriente de carritos, trenes y familias viajando mientras empujaba su equipaje.

-Pero ¿Estás segura de que los muggles llevan esta ropa? Es muy incómoda y además-añadió mientras se intentaba bajar con fastidio la pequeña minifalda negra plisada que dejaría ver casi por completo sus piernas de no ser por las tupidas medias negras que prudentemente se había puesto.-tú no las llevas.

Los tenis se apoyaban suavemente sobre el suelo de los sucesivos andenes. Su dueña habló

-¡ Claro que sí! Recuerda que mis padres son muggles y sé de moda muggle más que tú y si yo no llevo la misma ropa que tú es porque... esto... porque... porque soy una persona bastante especial... sí ¡eso es!- dijo socarronamente mientras señalaba los vaqueros azul clarito un poco desgastados y un poco anchos, su aspecto se parecía al de una hippie- y hazme caso ¡desabróchate el botón de la camisa!- exclamó intentando alcanzar el botón de la camisa de su amiga que haría que esta tuviera un pronunciado escote.

-¡Ni de broma! Ningún muggle va como yo voy- dijo agarrándose la camisa blanca y tapándola un poco con la chaqueta negra que la cubría mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Te crees que te iba a permitir vestir como los horteras de los británicos?¡Alégrate de que nadie vista como tú- dijo la dueña de las tortugas mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa también blanca y tapada con un jersey veis de punto- y ahora ¡¡¡desabróchate el puñetero botón!!!-

-Eso es verdad, son demasiado horteras. Esta bien, lo desabrocho; pero sólo porque confío en ti- dijo mientras miraba a todos los horteras que pasaban por su lado.

-sí, sí, sí pequeño saltamontes- respondió su amiga mientras agitaba la mano.

- Que te he dicho que no soy un pequeño saltamontes

-¡Claro!, todos los pequeños saltamontes dicen lo mismo

Suspirando resignada su amiga dijo- Es aquí, tenemos que atravesar la barrera. No sé tú pero yo prefiero utilizar un hechizo que haga que pasemos desapercibidas.

-¡Ja! Yo nunca paso desapercibida. ¡Soy la ostia en vinagre!

-Eres rara.

-¿Y me lo dices tú?¡A ver!, La que no sabía nada sobre Hugh Laurie, ni sobre Internet, ni sobre videojuegos ¡ni sobre música normal!-exclamó horrorizada mientras se llevaba una mano a la cadera y con la otra contaba con los dedos lo que su amiga desconocía de la buena vida.

-Ya sabes que en mi mundo no es normal conocer esas cosas. Bueno, dejando eso aparte... vamos... vigila que no me este mirando nadie.

-¡Vale! Esto... ¡espera! Hay una niña, ya está ¡no!, Espera ¡Hay un tío con un muy buen culo!

-¿El qué?- dijo interesada su interlocutora volviendo la cabeza.

-Tú concéntrate, ale, ya está, no hay nadie que se fije en ti.

Los ojos de su compañera se perdieron nitidez. Al cabo de unos segundos se le volvieron a poner normales y sin decir nada empujó el carrito contra la barrera con total indiferencia y su amiga la seguía.

Ante ellas apareció el expreso de Hogwarts. De un color rojo escarlata el tren contrastaba con los otros trenes grises de la estación en la que estuvieran hacía tan solo 5 segundos.

Decenas y decenas de niños se despedían de sus respectivas familias mientras estas les daban los últimos consejos y mimos que recibirían hasta la navidad; otros muchos se agrupaban saludando a viejos amigos y relatándoles lo que había pasado ese verano desde que se habían separado y por último otros ya estaban o en el tren o intentando subir a este.

Sin mediar palabra alguna entre ellas se dirigieron a la entrada del tren. Mirando con actitud fastidiada a sus baúles la dueña de las botas sacó su varita y apuntando a su baúl y cogiendo la jaula de su águila con la mano dijo en un susurro quedo:

- ¡baúl locomotor!

Inmediatamente el baúl se elevó en el aire y siguió a su propietaria hacia el final del tren en busca de un compartimiento vacío.

La muchacha de los tenis cogió su pecera, a su vez sacó su varita y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-¡baúl plicare!

El baúl dio una fuerte sacudida y se fue doblando sobre sí mismo hasta que se hizo del tamaño de un pequeño posavasos. Entonces la dueña cogió su posavasosbaul y lo metió con total tranquilidad en su bolsillo mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga y la seguía.

Encontraron varios vagones libres, pero escogieron un compartimiento también libre al fondo del tren. Se sentaron, no sin antes colocar con un gesteo de la mano el baúl en su sitio y mirar con reproche a los tenis sin decir:

-¡Eso es muy poco elegante! No dejas a los elfos domésticos hacer su trabajo ¿sabes? Los pobres estarán muy decepcionados.

Sonriendo su amiga respondió:

-No me gustan los elfos, si quieren mi baúl que me lo roben del bolsillo. Así evito la pérdida de equipaje.

Poco antes de que se montaran, nada más aparecer por la barrera no se fijaron que un grupo de tres chicos y uno que estaba por determinar habían seguido cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada.

-Mira eso, oye Sirius ¿de qué curso son?- preguntó uno de los chicos. Tenía en pelo marrón desordenado; usaba gafas, con los ojos marrones era alto y delgado mas tenía una buena musculatura. Sus movimientos eran ágiles pero no nerviosos. Su voz era clara y franca.

El chico al que se dirigió respondió. Su voz era suave, susurrante y grave- Desde luego tienen que ser nuevas James. Conozco a todas las chicas de este colegio y nunca las había visto; pero no parecen de primero- añadió mientras observaba como una de ellas con botas altas con el pelo largo y liso moreno y brillante hasta la mitad de la espalda que le caía con gracia por un lado sobre la frente, con la piel tostada sacaba una varita con unos largos dedos de unas frágiles manos- ¿de dónde vendrán?- dijo mientras se tocaba instintivamente los mechones de pelo negro que le caían sobre la blanca frente medio ocultando sus ojos de un profundo color azul grisáceo. Igual de alto y delgado el muchacho era también musculoso. De gestos elegantes y gráciles que traían a las chicas de su alrededor locas. El pelo largo y negro, además, le daba un toque de misterio del que él se sentía muy orgulloso.

Le contestó un chico de pelo castaño y corto; de ojos miel, alto y delgado; musculoso como sus amigos:

-Deben de ser las nuevas- Su voz serena y firme dejaba entrever una pizca de humor negro al que acompañaba su sonrisa- Este año iban a venir dos alumnas de otro país que tuvieron que mudarse.

-¿Cómo Lupin?, No entiendo- el cuarto de los chicos era todo menos guapo: bajito y gordito tenía el pelo lacio gris marrón gastado, como el de una rata. Sus ojos pequeños y marrones no inspiraban confianza. De movimientos nerviosos y patosos empujaba un carrito igual al de sus compañeros.

-Déjalo Peter- respondió Lupin mientras observaba como la de los tenis se colocaba el brillante pelo ondulado moreno detrás de la oreja. Su piel era blanca y aunque no tan tostado como la de su amiga se adivinaba un ligero tono moreno.- vaya, muy inteligente- comentó cuando esta se guardó el baúl en el bolsillo- bueno, me tengo que ir al vagón de los prefectos.

-¿ Con Lily?- preguntó James. La pelirroja de ojos verdes le llevaba gustando desde que ambos estaban en 1º.

-Adiós, luego os iré a hacer una visita- dijo Lupin sin responder a la tonta pregunta.

-Bueno, ahora a buscarlas- dijo Black sonriendo maliciosamente

-Ok Sirius –respondió James.

-Podrías llamarme Padfoot; ya estamos de nuevo en Hogwarts Prongs.

-¿Me volveréis a llamar Wormtail?-preguntó ansioso Peter

- Te pega- respondieron los dos a la vez mientras entraban en el tren.

Finalmente en el último vagón las encontraron. Habían pasado por muchos vacíos y fue en ese en el único en el que se hablaba una lengua extranjera. Al parecer una de las dos cantaba:

-Un mamut chiquitito quería volar

probaba y probaba y no podía volar  
una palomita, su amiga, lo quiso ayudar  
y de un quinto piso lo hizo saltar  
y qué pasó?  
mierda, el mamut se hizo muerda

muerda, el mamut se hizo muerda

Un mamut chiquitito quería fumar  
probaba y probaba y no podía fumar  
un perro, su amigo, lo quiso ayudar  
y 500 cigarrillos lo hizo fumar  
y qué pasó?  
cáncer, al mamut le dio cáncer

cáncer, al mamut le dio cáncer

Un mamut chiquitito quería tomar  
probaba y probaba y no podía tomar  
un oso, su amigo, lo quiso ayudar  
y 6 litros de wiski lo hizo tomar  
y qué pasó?  
Cirrosis, al mamut le dio cirrosis

Cirrosis, al mamut le dio cirrosis

Un mamut chiquitito quería debutar  
probaba y probaba y no podía debutar  
un burro, su amigo, lo quiso ayudar  
y con 100 prostitutas lo hizo debutar  
y qué pasó?  
SIDA, al mamut le dio SIDA

SIDA, al mamut le dio SIDA  
Un mamut chiquitito se quería drogar  
probaba y probaba y no se podía drogar  
un gato, su amigo, lo quiso ayudar  
y 10 líneas de coca le hizo probar  
y qué pasó?  
Sobredosis, el mamut con sobredosis

Sobredosis, el mamut con sobredosis

y ahora qué le pasó?  
Se murió, el mamut se murió.

Su voz era aguda y tierna, clara y firme parecía que disfrutaba con la canción.

¡Pero, te la has aprendido entera!- exclamó otra voz. Esta era clara y suave, aunque aguda no lo rea tanto como la de su amiga; serena y susurrante.

Los chicos aprovecharon esta interrupción para entrar en el vagón.

-Eh... ¿ Podemos sentarnos?- preguntó James- Es que los demás están llenos.

-Eso no es del todo ver... -empezó diciendo la dueña del águila

-¡Claro que sí, pasad, pasad- la interrumpió la de las tortugas.

Los tres entraron y tomaron asiento. Ya de cerca pudieron ver sus rasgos más nítidamente.

La 1º tenía la cara ovalada. Tal vez un poco bajita pero delgada estaba sentada al lado de la ventana. Sus grandes ojos de un color marrón miel pasaban a ser verdes para después ser coronados con un círculo en la parte más externa de los ojos de color gris marrón y miel que se alternaban en anillos. Su cara aunque agradable estaba atenta con un deje frío en la mirada. Sonreía casi imperceptiblemente. Se podía ver que en el cuello de la camisa se escondía la cadena de un collar. Llevaba unos pendientes de plata con adornos de azabache y algunas pulseras.

La segunda era de complexión física muy parecida a su amiga pero esta sonreía abiertamente hacia los dos chicos y el añadido. Tenía una cara risueña y alegre. Sus ojos eran grandes de color verde que en el medio una línea color miel irregular daba paso a un azul verdoso. Su cara también ovalada les invitaba a hablar acompañando el gesto con una suave mano. A pesar de todo esto escudriñaba a los chicos con gran interés.

-Esto... sois nuevas ¿no? Nunca os habíamos vito- dijo Sirius

-Sí, somos españolas, venimos de _Liberum Donum Stellae_. Nos cambiamos por motivos personales

-¿ves? Ya os dije que si eran chicas e iban a Hogwarts yo las conocía- dijo Sirius

-Bueno, pues yo me llamo Erea- dijo la de pelo ondulado- y ella es Kartsha o pequeño saltamontes.

-Que no soy un pequeño saltamontes- respondió la otra

-Sí, sí, sí, todos los pequeños saltamontes dicen lo mismo- replicó la primera- ¿ y vosotros?

-Yo soy James Potter, él es Sirius Black y el otro es Peter Pettigrew, sí, es humano, aunque no lo parezca.

-¿y a qué año vais?- preguntó Sirius Black con los ojos puestos en el escote de Kartsha

-A sexto- respondió ella tapándoselo un poco

-Sí- corroboró Erea feliz- Yo voy a Runas Antiguas y a ese tipo de asignaturas; ella va para auror

- Entonces irá conmigo a clases- dijo Sirius sonriente- y bueno, también con James. Tú irás con Lupin y con Peter.

-¿Lupin?-inquirió Erea

-Sí, el prefecto de nuestra casa; ya lo conoceréis- dijo James y su mirada se dulcificó – y a Lily- acompañando al nombre se oyó un suspiro-...

-¿Pero a qué casa iréis?- interrumpió Sirius sabiendo que iba a venir un discurso de obras y virtudes de Lily.

-Pues ni idea, ¿Cuáles son las distintas casas?- preguntó Erea

Sirius y James se las explicaron incluyendo en cual iban ellos

-Ah- dijo Erea-¿ Y no hay ninguna para los que quieran ser ricos sin esfuerzo?

-No- respondió Peter

-Oye Peter, creo que te llaman fuera- dijo Kartsha

-Sí, yo también lo he oído-dijo Erea- en el primer vagón, corre a ver quien te llama

-Ah, vale, voy, gracias- dijo este. Se levantó y se fue.

Kartsha y Erea estallaron de risa. Al poco tiempo Kartsha se calló y dijo:

-Viene alguien.

Pero nadie abrió la puerta. Pasaban los segundos y nada. Al cabo de dos minutos, cuando ya se iban a burlar de ella la puerta se abrió y apareció Lupin

-¿veis? Ya os dije que venía alguien..

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Erea se presentó y presentó a Kartsha. Empezaron a hablar y sin previo aviso Kartsha se dirigió a Erea en español:

-Es un hombre lo...

-ya lo se.-interrumpió Erea.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dar una vuelta-dijo levantándose Kartsha- sola- añadió cuando vio que Black se levantaba

-Ok-dijo Erea con una gran sonrisa- aquí te esperamos

Kartsha cerró la puerta, pero volvió rápidamente como si se hubiera olvidado de algo, justo cuando Erea iba a hablar

-Y no intentes liarme con nadie- nada más dicho esto se volvió a ir.

-Bueno- dijo Erea- Ahora ella no esta así que...

-Con nadie- se volvió a oír la voz de Kartsha

-jo-dijo Erea mientras se sentaba con las piernas en cruz-¿y decías que no había una casa para las que no quieren esforzarse?

-Exacto-dijo Lupin- Pero ya lo decidirá el sombrero seleccionador; lo verás cuando llegue la hora

Esta bien, oye¿ alguno vio el último episodio de House?- dijo mientas se apoyaba la cabeza en una mano

¿De que? Preguntaron los 3 a la vez

Es una serie de TV ¡no me puedo creer que no la conozcáis! la tenéis que ver, es el martes a las 10 en cuatro- estaba indignadísima

oye, así que eres de padres muggles- atajó James

Sí, son los presis de una compañía de videojuegos

¿De que?- volvieron a preguntar

de verdad, cuanto tenéis que aprender- ahora super indignada

¿Y tu amiga?- preguntó Black

Ah, ya lo veréis- dijo riéndose Erea- El pequeño saltamontes siempre da la nota, ya veis lo escandalosa que es. Es una champú

¿Una que? Preguntaron los tres al unísono

Y tú una sucia-respondió Kartsha. Había abierto el compartimiento sin que ellos se enteraran.

Champú

Sucia

Champú

Sucia

Champú –Sucia- Champú – Sucia- Champú – Sucia...

De repente las dos se sacaron la lengua y se dieron la espalda. Sin previo aviso se echaron a reír.

En ese momento se abrió el compartimiento y apareció la señora del carrito: -¿queréis algo?

-sí ¿tiene pipas?- preguntó Erea

-¿el que?

-¿es que no sabéis decir otra cosa?- dijo Erea enfadándose

Semillas de girasol- atajó Kartsha

Eh... no-respondió la señora

Entonces gracias, puede irse- dijo Erea. Cuándo se cerró la puerta Erea empezó casi a llorar- un año sin pipas, un año sin chuches, un año sin... oye tú- dijo señalando a Lupin que sacaban rana de chocolate- ¿es eso chocolate? Dame un poco Profa.

Um- respondió dubitativo Lupin; después de todo era su chocolate!!- esta bien- decidió acercándole una caja.

Kartsha se levantó y cogió la caja de su águila, una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y garabateó unas palabras en una nota. Se lo ató a la pata del águila y abrió la ventana. El águila salió inmediatamente.

-¿usas águila?- preguntó Black

Sí, es más rápida y bonita-dijo Kartsha. Por alguna razón le gustaban mucho los ojos de ese chico.

¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Black acercándose a ella

Mort. Lo puso Erea-dijo Kartsha mientras se alejaba. No le iban los de mucha espuma y luego nada.

Sí, es bonito. Yo tengo dos tortugas- dijo mientras los sacaba de la pecera- se llaman Ramón y Cajal

¿Les pintaste sus iniciales en la concha?- inquirió James

Sí- respondió ella- son tortugas, a saber cual es tío y cual es tía. Ramón quiere a Cajal pero ella solo quiere sexo

Son tus mascotas, deberías saber cual es cual

Son tortugas-fue la única contestación de Erea

¿Por qué pone 69 en la pecera?- preguntó Sirius

Porque quiero que tengan una vida de sexo. Una vida sin sexo es perjudicial para la salud- todos asintieron menos Kartsha que se quedó sin moverse

Siguieron hablando hasta que el águila de Kartsha tocó en la ventana. Llevaba un paquete en la pata bastante grande pero ninguna carta o nota.

-por fin pipas- dijo mientras cogía el paquete- pero no son para ahora- respondió a la mirada y gestos suplicantes de Erea- que no!!!!!- tacaña´se le oyó murmurar a Erea- por cierto ¿cuándo llegamos? El Sol ya se ha ocultado

En 15 minutos- dijo Lupin- debéis cambiaros

James, Sirius!- llamó- ¡fuera!

James hizo caso instantáneamente pero Sirius hizo un ademán de quedarse. Erea miró maliciosamente 1º a Sirius y luego a Kartsha que estaba poniéndose de pie; de espaldas a la puerta y empezando a desabrocharse la camisa.

No Erea, no! Sirius ¡fuera!

Sirius miró con tristeza hacia abajo. Se levantó y cerró el compartimiento pero...

-del todo-dijo Kartsha y se oyó un golpe de la puerta del compartimiento al cerrarse

-No- dijo Kartsha mientras se encaraba a Erea. Las dos hablaban en español

-Pero... es guapo-dijo poniéndose de pie y empezando a cambiarse

-ya, pero solo es apariencia

-tal vez tenga un fondo; todo tiene un fondo, hasta el agujero sin fondo; recuerda, lo probamos

-Sí, también los basureros

-Sí ¿ves? Todo

Sabes que me cuesta confiar en la gente así como así y además es un Black

¿Y? No empezarás con lo de champú

No en el sentido en el que crees-dijo Kartsha- son como mi familia- cogiendo su túnica del colegio

Pues magnífico, pegáis- dijo Erea mientras se ponía la túnica- además dale una oportunidad, mírate a ti!

Vale, pero no me intentes liar con él; para eso me compro un muñeco hinchable

Oye, buena idea, lo pediré por tele tienda-dijo Erea- es que necesitas buena vida

Bueno, ya estoy- dijo Kartsha

Yo también- dijo Erea- ahora a avisarles- abrió la puerta y se encontró con que ya estaban los 4 (Peter había vuelto a atender a su llamada en el 1º vagón) vestidos con el uniforme del colegio. Se habían ido a cambiar a un vagón vacío; Kartsha iba a decir algo pero Erea se le adelantó.

Ya habían llegado.

Se bajaron del tren y llegaron al castillo en carruajes a simple vista tirados por caballos invisibles a no ser que se hubiera conocido la muerte. Iban a entrar al Gran Comedor cuando una bruja de apariencia seria y autoritaria les detuvo. Su túnica verde combinaba con el sombrero de pico que llevaba. El pelo pelirrojo estaba peinado en una moña en la nuca.

-vosotras, venid conmigo. Entrareis con los de 1º y pasareis la selección antes que ellos. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- Miró por encima de las chicas y añadió- vaya, así que habéis conocido a los 4 jinetes del Apocalipsis; pueden ir a sentarse en sus respectivas mesas,

Una vez solos continuó su discurso

-Soy Minerva McGonagall. Os enseñaré transformaciones y también soy al a jefa de Gryffindor. Confío en que vuestros compañeros os hayan contado el sistema de casas que tenemos aquí en Hogwarts- las chicas asintieron- la casa será decidida por el Sombrero Seleccionador

Pero- interrumpió Erea- ¿no es muy poco sólo 4 casas? Es decir¿ y si no pego en ninguna?¿No les parece que cometen una tremenda falta de todo al intentar distribuir a personas que son completamente diferentes entre sí en tan sólo 4 casas?

Esto... fijaos! Ya vienen los de 1º- cortó la profesora- ya nos toca entrar. Os llamaré por orden de lista-añadió mientras abría las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Las caras de los de 1º si ya de por si denotaban miedo al pronunciar las últimas palabras y abrir las puertas mostraron pavor. Entró la profesora, le siguieron las nuevas y los de 1º. Llegaron hasta casi la mesa del director. Albus Dumbledore.

Era una persona especial. Con la barba blanca larga hasta la cintura y también el pelo largo y blanco vestía una túnica azul turquesa con el sombrero del mismo color. Su apariencia anciana quedaba desmentida por unos ojos azul eléctrico por detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

Nada más verlo Erea se quedó pasmada.

Colocaron un taburete en frente de la mesa del director y encima de este un sombrero viejo y raído que empezó a cantar por un ala rota.

Podré parecer un sombrero viejo y feo

Erea- De verdad tiene los ojos bonitos

Si sois valientes y tenaces

Erea – Oye Kartsha, mira que ojos tan bonitos

Si sois astutos sí!

Pues sí, se parecen a los de Hugh Laurie

La verdad los ojos no son tan feos

Ponedme y veréis en qué casa os meteréis.

Bueno, antes de la selección de los de 1º se procederá a la selección de dos alumnas nuevas de 6º- dijo McGonagall

Erea levantó las manos con los dedos puestos en gesto de victoria en alto para que todo el mundo la viera

comencemos- prosiguió la profesora- Majere Mizzrym, Kartsha

Al oír el apellido todo el Gran Comedor estalló en susurros mientras se acercaba al taburete; sin embargo una voz conocida se superpuso a todas las demás. La de Erea.

Sí, comenten amigos pero no duden. Es ella, la inigualable, el pequeño saltamontes más conocido, es... Kartsha Majere Mizzrym. 2 sickles el autógrafo, 3 la foto y gratis la cita aunque deberéis pasar por mi porque- la profesora le tapó la boca

Kartsha la miraba de forma asesina. Se había sentado en el taburete y se puso el sombrero. Todos se callaron

Vaya, vaya, Majere... - dijo el sombrero seleccionador- podrías ir a Slytherin o a Gryffindor. En Slytherin no te encontrarías mal pero... miremos a otro mago con gran poder que fue a Slytherin... Tienes mucho poder, más del que haya visto jamás... Um... vamos a ver... mejor guiarse por la experiencia... si vas a Slytherin hablaremos encontrado quien venza en maldad a cierto mago... Um... vamos a ver... mejor te vas a Gryffindor... sí, además tu sangre no corresponde del todo a tu corazón, sí ¡Gryffindor!

Una de las mesas rompió en aplausos mientras Kartsha dejó el sombrero en el taburete y con paso sereno se fue a sentar en su mesa. Por ser la 1º le tocó al lado de Lupin que la saludó efusivamente. Y le tocó a Erea

- Vergara Bernet, Erea

Erea fue hacia el SS sin mirar donde pisaba, sólo miraba los ojos de Dumbledore. Al llegar a él le dijo

-tienes unos ojos muy bonitos

Dumbledore sonrió y se puso rojo mientras hacía un gesto para que se sentase en el taburete. Erea lo hizo.

A ver- dijo el sombrero seleccionador- opción difícil... eres muy poderosa, mucho, más de lo que crees,... bueno... quieres ser rica sin trabajar, eso lo veo- El Gran Comedor empezó a reírse por lo bajo- Bueno ¿ y que? Ejem... esto... esto es difícil... a tu amiga fue para que no se erigiera como líder oscura pero tú... esto... ¿a que casa querrías ir?... ah... ya veo... - el SS se dio la vuelta- ¿se puede crear una casa para ella?- Dumbledore negó- ah... vale... bueno, ya has oído... y... ejem... ¿qué quieres ser de mayor?...ah... Ok... pensionista... ya... ya veo... bueno, esto por amistad... Gyr... Sly... Rav... Huff... Gry... Gry... ¿Gryffindor?- preguntó más que escogió el SS

Todo el comedor se estaba riendo pero se calló cuando Erea se quitó el sombrero con aire ofendido y de frente al sombrero empezó a retroceder hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras decía

-vale, vale, que sepas que me he quedado con tu cara, que se donde vives chaval-parecían sus gestos los de una cantante de rap- que no te confundo con el de McGonagall o con el de los ojos bonitos; te he fichado, nada, la has fastidiado- se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano con aire teatral- me cortáis las alas antes de empezar, tener que ir a esta casa de... - de repente, como si recordara algo se paró en seco y señaló con una mano a la mesa de Gryffindor y a la otra al sombrero seleccionador- ¿y tendré que ir con ella? ¡¡¡No es justo!!!No soy un perrito faldero, se me coge cariño como a ellos, pero no soy un perro faldero, aunque.-se quedó pensativa ¡no! No tengo pelos por todas partes!!!, No soy un perro faldero.

-¿ siempre es así?- preguntó Lupin a Kartsha

Sí, habitualmente- dijo Kartsha bebiendo un té que acababa de hacer aparecer

Erea se sentó mientras miraba de lado a lado de la mesa de su nueva casa- hola... hola Kartsha- saludó a la que estaba sentada delante de él con una sonrisa.

Luego vino la selección de 1º. Dumbledore se puso en pie y pronunció su habitual discurso y las fuentes se llenaron. Comenzó el bullicio.

Los merodeadores miraron a Kartsha detenidamente. Por fin podían ver el collar. Era una especie de medallón con lo que parecía un sello finamente tallado. El emblema de los Majere.

Al darse cuenta de esto Erea exclamó:

-oye, no le miréis el escote tan descaradamente, un poco no esta mal, pero tan descarado...

Kartsha se quedó sorprendidísima con la salida de Erea

¿ Por qué no nos dijiste que eras una Majere?- preguntó Sirius

Kartsha miró a Erea y luego centró su atención en Sirius. Guapo era, nadie lo podía negar pero...

-¿ por qué dijisteis que no había vagones libres?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo que todos captaron salvo Erea que estaba tan alegre como siempre

OAOAOOAAOAOOAOOAOOAAOOAOOAOOAOAAOOAAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

**Bueno, ahora que lo leísteis ¿que os parece? porfa, review, uno solito, anda, que sino no sabemos si os gusto( q repetitivas somos) bueno; tb queremos dar nuestro apoyo a la esfera de sonora por ser un fanfic gnial, dobby nos marcará por el resto d nuestros días. Kartsha desde entonces quiere niños esclavos en vez de elfos domésticos y Erea no quiere q le toquen ninguna d sus cosas...ya no son lo q eran... q trisa. **


	2. Chapter 2:gran comedor y nuevo dia

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A CristalSilpher, DE VERDAD, ERES UN CIELO, GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!POR TI SEGUIMOS ESCRIBIENDO. ESTE ES CORTO PERO EL SIGUIENTE NO Xdddddd. LOS PERSONAJES TODOS PERTENECEN A ROWLING SALVO EREA Y KARTSHA.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Bueno, ¿Y tú quien eres?-le preguntó Erea a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado; en frente de Lupin

-Me llamo Lily Evans-respondió ella- Encantada

-Igualmente- dijo Erea- ¿Te gusta House?

-me encanta- dijo Lily- Es guapísimo

-¿A que si?- dijo Kartsha- tiene unos ojos azules….

Sirius sonrió disimuladamente, pero no tanto como para….

-Claritos- puntualizó la chica

-Y lily- dijo james

-Evans- respondió automáticamente la aludida

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? - preguntó james ignorándola

-No- respondió ella- ¿Es que no m vas a dejar ni un día de descanso?

-No- dijo james que de pronto se puso serio- no puedo, a ti no

Lily en contra de su voluntad miró a su plato y jugueteó con la comida para ocultar a los presentes que se estaba poniendo roja. Todos salvo ellos dos sonrieron.

Antes de irse del gran comedor Lupin les dijo a sus compañeros algo que sonaba como corona del rey´´ y se fue junto con Lily a por los de 1º. Sirius y los demás se pusieron en pie e invitando a Kartsha y a Erea a seguirles les explicaron todo sobre la casa.

-Y esta es la sala común- James hizo un gesto amplio que abarcó toda la habitación llena de gente-por allí el dormitorio de las chicas y por ahí el de los chicos.

Las miradas de los de Gryffindor estaban puestas sobre las nuevas, pero esta se disolvió tan pronto como Sirius se puso en frente de ellas: Rápidamente un grupo de chicas que debían de abarcar todos los cursos se adelantaron y se agruparon a su alrededor para preguntarle según oyeron unas veinte veces sobre su verano. A Sirius le encantaba.

Erea se reía, y su risa se vio aumentada cuando vio la cara de desprecio de su amiga. Pero se aplacó cuando vio a Lupin a los pies de la escalera con otro grupo si bien menos numeroso que el de Black. Se rió abiertamente.

James también tenía su grupo de fans y como descubrirían más tarde Peter había encontrado el suyo: varias moscas volaban en torno a él.

Lily les presentó a muchas chicas: Mary Beat, Johanna Galsic y Clarisse Network que iban a ser sus compañeras de dormitorio. Eran simpáticas y tenían una agradable conversación hasta que fue la hora de irse a la cama.

Al llegar arriba la única que no tenía en baúl era Erea que se lo sacó del bolsillo.

-Que poco elegante- volvió a murmurar Kartsha.

Antes de acostarse estuvieron hablando un poco más con Lily hasta que la conversación derivó.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta Potter?- preguntó Erea

- Porque… ¡oye!- dijo Lily- no me gusta Potter, además es un inmaduro y un creído. El día que me demuestre que es algo más que esos adjetivos y otros que yo se me le daré una oportunidad.

- No te arrepientas de lo que dices- dijo Kartsha mientras preparaba las cosas para el día siguiente- Ese momento puede ser más cercano de lo que piensas.

- Eso depende sólo de él- respondió Lily sonriendo- buenas noches

-Buenas noches- respondieron todas al unísono.

Cuando Lily se despertó vio que tanto Kartsha como Erea se habían duchado. Sus compañeras de habitación se habían ido ya a desayunar. Se vistieron y atravesando el retrato de la dama gorda fueron al gran comedor.

Se sentaron junto con las de su curso y McGonagall les repartió el horario. Al poco tiempo llegaron los Merodeadores con cara de no haber dormido mucho.

Cuando Sirius alargó una mano para quitarle el horario a Kartsha; ella lo retiró justo a tiempo, pero él con la otra mano y en el mismo movimiento se lo quitó. Eso no enfureció a Kartsha sino que sorprendentemente prestó atención al chico:

-Vale, el mismo horario, con DCLAO a 1º compartida con… Slytherin, ¡mierda!

Lupin que se había sentado al lado de Erea se acercó a ella y le susurró:

- Tu amiga no aguantará ni 2 semanas. Te apuesto 20 sickles

- Tú no conoces a mi amiga- dijo Erea- te apuesto 40 sickles

- Tú no conoces a Sirius- respondió Lupin- 10 galeones

-Trato hecho-dijo Erea estrechando la mano con Lupin. Este parecía un poco enfermo y ojeroso, más que el día precedente.

- Hasta la hora de la comida- Se despidió Erea de Kartsha, Sirius y Potter cuando se iba acompañada de la escolta de Gryffindor a su primera clase de Runas Antiguas compartida con Ravenclaw.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó James a Sirius y a Kartsha

-OK- respondieron estos siguiéndole por el gran comedor


	3. Chapter 3:cara y cruz La misma moneda

-¿Por qué te has decantado por Runas en vez de hacer DCLAO cono tu amiga?- inquirió Lily a Erea.

- Curiosidad y respeto supongo.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Os dais cuenta de la cantidad de magia que se manejaba en la antigüedad? Esos sí que eran magos poderosos, Voldemort a su lado es un niño con….- Erea se cayó al notar que todos la estaban mirando con ojos desorbitados- es que en España no se tiene miedo a decir el nombre; se teme más a Franco e igual lo nombramos, somos así de cachondos - añadió a modo de disculpa- Raistlin, Fizban- continuó- ¡Merlín! Eso sí que era poder. Con el paso del tiempo es como si la magia fuera perdiendo fuelle. Sin duda hoy en día hay magos muy poderosos, pero si los comparamos con los grandes no son nadie.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que te guste esta asignatura?- preguntó Peter

- Todo. Me llena de curiosidad saber como se las arreglaban por ese entonces, comprender la fuente de su poder. Las runas eran el lenguaje mágico, por así decirlo, antes de que se implantara el latín. Quiero comprender el legado que nos han dejado y aprender de ello. Me parece una falta de respeto hacia ellos el ni siquiera intentarlo. El no hacer nada por entender, por comprender. Por eso escogí Runas.

-Bueno- siguió Lupin- Ya hemos llegado.

En la puerta a la que llegaron estaban esperando alumnos de Ravenclaw que también habían tomado esa asignatura. Nada más llegar miraron con recelo a Lily pues esta era la mejor de las 4 clases, puesto que ambicionaban los de la casa de Rowena ya que destacaban por su inteligencia.

Al cabo de un tiempo la puerta se abrió y se sentaron los de Gryffindor a un lado y los de Ravenclaw al otro. Erea iba a comenzar su primera clase en Hogwarts.

El profesor de Runas era alto y gordito. De pelo marrón grisáceo debía de tener unos 55 años. Cuando todos los alumnos se sentaron empezó su presentación habitual:

- Hola a todos, la mayoría de ustedes ya me conocen, soy su profesor de Runas, soy el profesor Mandingo- Toda la clase se rió por lo bajo salvo Erea que emitió una fuerte carcajada que retumbó por toda la clase- bueno- se aclaró la garganta esperando a que las risas cesaran. Siempre se burlaban de su nombre, era algo que el profesor ya tenía aceptado después de toda una vida de constantes risotadas cada vez que lo pronunciaba. Pero se armó de valor y siguió- Hasta ahora lo que han dado se puede clasificar, por así decirlo como un aprendizaje general de lo que son las Runas, el lenguaje de la magia antigua; pero ahora que están en 6º ya es hora de buscarle alguna utilidad práctica, aplicable para sus mentes. Como bien saben las runas se originaron al descubrir que contenían poder si se recitaban en el orden correcto y con la inflexión adecuada. A este lenguaje también tenían que ser asociados no sólo los movimientos pertenecientes sino también algún ingrediente. Lo que se creaba era una especie de conexión en la que el mago era el médium para liberar esa energía contenida. Una larga cadena a la cual debían incorporarse como eslabones temporales para sacar parte de la tensión.

Esto nos lleva a conocer a los dos grandes magos de la Historia: Raistlin y Fizban ya que ahora no habría magia sin ellos. Sabremos sobre su vida relacionada con la magia, sus conjuros y hasta podríamos lograr realizar algún ejemplo aquí mismo- toda la clase se agitó en sus asientos. El profesor encantado respiró ruidosamente y continuó:

-Bien, ¿quien sabe algo sobre Raistlin?

Las manos de varias personas se levantaron:

- ¿Sí Evans?

- Raistlin Majere fue el mejor mago de túnica negra. Pasó toda la vida perfeccionando su arte, habitó una de las torres de magia teniendo a un total tres alumnos bajo su tutela: el primero, Dalamar, Palin, el segundo y del tercero no se sabe nada. Se sabe que intentó retar a los dioses y que posteriormente vendió su alma a cambio de poder terminar de perfeccionar el arte de la magia. Fue amigo inseparable de Fizban, el mejor mago de túnica blanca con el que, curiosamente, no entabló ninguna pelea. Fizban era siempre representado como un anciano con un sombrero grande que siempre se le caía de la cabeza, con apariencia despistada pero desmentida por su enorme poder. Se podía decir que Fizban y Raistlin tenían poderes equiparables, pero al vender Raistlin su alma su poder fue superior al de Fizban y desde entonces no hay documentación escrita que conozcamos.

- Excelente señorita Evans, 20 puntos para Gryffindor- El profesor empezó a pasear distraídamente con paso lento por la clase- Efectivamente Raistlin vendió su alma para tener más poder; tenía un hermano que tuvo varios hijos, Caramon, del que no se conserva nada escrito; pero podemos ir aun más allá ya que Raistlin no sólo dio su alma sino su vida entera. Recordemos los grabados y la documentación escrita de la época: Siempre se le representa a partir de los 20 años, momento en el que empezó su obsesión con la magia, con la piel dorada, como una máscara metálica, ojos dorados y con el iris en forma de reloj de arena, pelo blanco y aspecto débil y enfermizo; con ataques continuos de tos. Raistlin además amó una vez en la vida: a la sacerdotisa Crysania, a quien sacrificó en pro de poder. Pudo haber tenido una vida de poder, pero, ¿de qué sirve si no hay amor? Además, el pobre murió virgen.

Por toda la clase se oyó una risa ahogada tan sólo rota por la silla de Erea que se había puesto en pie

- Pero profesor, eso no es del todo cierto. Raistlin tuvo mucho sexo y tuvo algún hijo, de hecho uno de sus hijos fue su tercer alumno. Que Crysania fuera una cerda no quiere decir que Raistlin no tuviera sexo más que con ella.

- ¿Y de donde ha sacado usted esas fuentes? Señorita….

- Vergara, señorita Vergara- respondió Erea- Hay una persona que no se sabe quién es, que en su inmensa biblioteca- Erea empezó a agitar los brazos haciendo amplios movimientos con ellos como si quisiera espantar el nombre de esa persona- perdió un libro que casualmente yo recuperé y no le pude devolver porque casualmente esa persona que no se sabe quién es no sabe que se perdió ese libro de su inmensa biblioteca que yo recuperé y por favor que esta información no salga de aquí….

- ¿Le has robado un libro a Kartsha?- preguntó Lily- Es de Kartsha, deberías devolvérselo.

- Vale, muy hábil señorita Evans- respondió Erea- pero aquí no estamos para discutir sobre mi pasado delictivo en casa de Kartsha… bueno, pues ese libro es una de las innumerables pruebas que hay sobre el hecho de que Raistlin sí que tuviera descendencia.

- Esa fuente es errónea- dijo el profesor Mandingo- ¿Cómo sabe usted que es cierta?

- Me parece fatal profesor Mandingo- protestó Erea- que no pueda aceptar la verdad aunque exista una evidencia clara, pregúntele a Kartsha Majere, ella estará encantada de demostrarle que Raistlin efectivamente tuvo descendencia y no Caramon ya que este cayó en desgracia y se murió sin haber tenido hijos. La razón por la que poca gente sabe esa información no puede ser más clara: Los Majere, descendientes de Raistlin han recopilado, generación tras generación todo lo que han podido de su familia: grabados, libros,…. Esta es la razón por la que la biblioteca de los Majere es una de las más grandes colecciones particulares que hay en el mundo. De hecho Fizban no desaparece después de que Raistlin vendiera su alma, es él el que le ayuda a replantearse su vida y quien le dirige de nuevo a la senda de la felicidad, siguen siendo mejores amigos, como habían sido desde que se conocieran ya que una simple diferencia no muy grande de poder no podía ser la causa de que amigos inseparables de pronto se odiaran. Y perdone que le diga pero…- Se oyó el timbre de aviso de que terminaba la clase- Pero aunque me encanten estas discusiones, es hora de irse- y con ello cogió sus cosas y se fue de una clase que todavía no podía ni reaccionar ante el alarde de sabiduría de esa nueva y sobretodo muy extraña alumna. Pero esto no duró mucho ya que a los 3 segundos de haberse ido por la puerta la cabeza de Erea volvió a asomar por ella- eh… ¿alguien me puede acompañar al comedor? Es que me he perdido…je..je..je.. por favor…-un silencio sepulcral inundó la estancia-…regalo pipas…- de repente sacó de la túnica un paquete que Lupin reconoció como el que le había llegado a Kartsha en el tren.

Todos miraron a su alrededor por unos segundos y luego centraron su atención en el candidato más adecuado:

- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Lupin- Vale, vale, ya voy…

Se puso en pie y siguió a Erea.

- Eh... La clase ha terminado- dijo el profesor- podéis iros.- Tenía la firme intención de hablar con esa tal Kartsha Majere y comprobar lo que la chica decía.

Kartsha cogió los libros y se fue a DCLAO acompañada por James y Sirius. En la puerta se encontraron con los de Slytherin. Uno que tenía todo el aspecto de ser un semi- troll se adelantó del montón de capas negras con el símbolo verde y plateado de Slytherin. Se paró en frente de Kartsha y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a la chica; pero esta se puso seria, le miró a los ojos y sonrió cínica y burlonamente. El chico ante esto le increpó con tono de sorna:

- Fijo que eres una mentirosa. No me creo que seas una Majere auténtica, sangre sucia- su voz recordaba a una caverna sucia y desgastada por la erosión del agua estancada,

- Cree lo que quieras- respondió con un susurro quedo Kartsha mientras paraba con las manos a James y a Sirius que, oyendo el comentario del Slytherin, iban a sacar sus varitas y a intervenir- No necesito ayuda- se dirigía a James y a Sirius- Con este despreciable insecto no necesito ayuda, con él no- de nuevo miró al chico- déjame en paz si sabes lo que te conviene.

Cuando Kartsha se dio la vuelta el chico sacó la varita de su túnica y empezó a murmurar una maldición; Un destello de luz salió de la varita del semi-troll y cuando se disipó esta pudieron ver un jaguar negro sobre el chico. De Kartsha no había ni rastro y la varita del chico estaba a bastante distancia de él. Nadie se fijó en la desaparición de la chica sino que su atención estaba fija en el enorme animal que tenía a pocos centímetros de sus fauces abiertas la garganta del chico. La cola de ésta se mecía un poco hacia los lados con movimientos lentos y acompasados y de su garganta salía una especie de gruñido que recordaba vagamente a una risa peligrosa y que contrastaba con los jadeos del chico por respirar con unas garras apretadas sobre su pecho y unos ojos dorados de pupilas de rejilla clavadas en él. A la pantera le colgaba un talismán de cadena gruesa del cuello. No se podía ver la figura grabada del talismán redondo por el cuerpo del gran felino. Nadie hizo nada, tal era su sorpresa que pasaban los segundos y nadie se atrevía a moverse. La pantera, aunque fuera extraño, parecía disfrutar con la situación; dobló un poco más sus flexibles pero fuertes patas delanteras acercando más aun sus afilados colmillos a la garganta del chico y abriendo a la par la boca de tal forma que cupiera el trozo de carne deseado. Rápidamente cerró sus fauces tan cerca de la tierna piel del chico que este se estremeció cerrando los ojos. Pero cuando los abrió de nuevo el jaguar ya no estaba. Pero sin embargo, Kartsha volvía a estar de pie, tranquila, sosteniéndole la mirada al aterrorizado chico de Slytherin como lo había hecho la pantera. El chico no se levantó ni nadie se fijó en ello. Toda la atención estaba fija en Kartsha. Su emblema estaba por fuera de la túnica de mago y refulgía con una macabra luz mortecina.

- Te dije que me dejaras en paz- dijo Kartsha mientras se guardaba el medallón debajo de la túnica- si sabías lo que te convenía.

Un chico alto y guapo fue el primero en reaccionar. Salió de entre el montón de las serpientes mientras el semi-troll se levantaba rápidamente y volvía a la retaguardia de su casa. El que se adelantó era rubio de pelo largo y ojos azules muy fríos y de piel blanca. Su aspecto concordaba perfectamente con su voz fría y desapasionada:

- Mis disculpas por este idiota, querida- dijo mientras se acercaba a Kartsha, le tomaba la mano y la besaba. Tenía un porte orgulloso- Espero que no te haya ocasionado demasiada irritación Arnold Goyle. Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy- tenía los ojos clavados en los de Kartsha y sonreía disimuladamente- Y usted claramente tiene que ser una Majere. Todos los Majere son animagos a muy temprana edad con la particularidad de que además, cuando se transforman, su medallón sigue pendulando, adaptándose al animal en cuestión; es una de sus… particularidades. Le vuelvo a rogar que nos perdone, querida, pero en este tiempo cualquiera dice ser sangre limpia y no queríamos permitir que se utilizara tan alto apellido sin razón alguna- seguía con los ojos clavados en la chica como si quisiera entrar en ella. Kartsha sonreía ambiguamente y sostenía la mirada con atención. Parecía que su contacto visual iba a durar eternamente aunque en realidad fuese cuestión de un minuto, pero vieron aparecer a la profesora. Kartsha retiró la mano y dijo a Malfoy con cinismo y un deje sarcástico en la voz:

- Sí, en estos tiempos por tener un apellido sangre limpia o parecido ya creen serlo aunque realmente estén podridos por dentro – Malfoy no supo como reaccionar así que se rió.

La profesora abrió la puerta y entraron.

James y Sirius se habían quedado callados, no hablaron con Kartsha en toda la hora. Sin embargo esta, aunque sentada al lado de Sirius, conversaba animadamente con Malfoy y esto parecía contribuir al hecho de que los dos no hablaran con ella ni entre ellos. Sirius era el que parecía más taciturno que James y cuando en la hora de la comida se le acercó su club de fans no tuvo palabras para ellas.

Lily, Lupin y Erea y luego los demás llegaron un poco más tarde.

- Y bien, ¿Qué tal las clases?- preguntó Lily a Kartsha

- Bien, aunque sólo hubo una presentación. Creo que fue porque es mi primer año en hogwarts- dijo Kartsha- pero realmente esta bien. Sin embargo pociones fue un poco más complicado. Hicimos veritaserum interius que es para…..- Kartsha se vio interrumpida por James y Sirius que se levantaron furiosamente de la mesa y en voz alta aunque sin gritar se dirigieron a Kartsha:

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ Porque Lily no es sangre limpia deja de ser inteligente y esta podrida por dentro?- dijo James

- Pensaba que eras distinta- continuó Sirius- ¿Pero sabes? La podrida eres tú, por lo menos Lily tiene amigos y familia; no vi a nadie que te acompañara al tren y tampoco recibes ninguna carta ni has hablado de ellos con nadie.

Kartsha no respondía. Estaba inmóvil con los ojos fijos en su interlocutor. No se adivinaba ni que ese ser podía sentir, Sirius siguió:

- Cuidado por donde caminas, Majere, pues puedes ser atacada inesperadamente y…. ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Que no he terminado!- dijo Sirius al ver como Kartsha se levantaba sin proferir palabra y salía del comedor. Casi al llegara la puerta se dio la vuelta. Vieron en sus ojos un destello que sólo duró un instante. Vieron decepción y soledad con tal intensidad y con tal rapidez que apenas pudieron creer que era cierto lo que habían visto por el nudo que les quedó en el estómago. Cuando volvieron a mirar la misma mirada fría con la que les había escuchado había vuelto a ella. Sólo lo susurró pero los dos lo oyeron con claridad

- Yo sí he terminado- y acto seguido se fue.

Lily estaba desconcertada y Lupin también, pero Erea que hasta entonces no había pronunciado palabra con voz imperiosa les ordenó más que les invitó a que se sentaran y les pidió que relataran lo ocurrido. Como grabado con fuego los dos merodeadores les contaron exactamente, hasta el más mínimo detalle, lo que había ocurrido; cuando acabaron y en contra de todo pronóstico, Erea se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras intentaba articular algunas palabras:

- Y decís que le dijo a Malfoy eso y que él, que él- no podía contener la risa, se limpiaba con una mano una lágrima que le salía del ojo- se rió y la acogió; ¡Que bueno!, tendré que felicitarla, cada día más mordaz, ¡Sí señor!

James, Sirius, Lupin, Lily y una rata que pasaba por allí (alusión a Peter) pidieron una explicación con la mirada. Erea se puso seria de repente y les dijo:

- Toda la familia de Kartsha falleció hace poco por un dilema de sangre, todos en un mes. Ella es fría y en ocasiones tal vez un poco seca porque esta triste, resentida con la vida. Es verdad que antes creía en la limpieza de sangre, pero era comprensible porque fue educada así, pero desde hace años se dio cuenta de que no es una posición coherente. Sin embargo, debido a ser la única representante de su familia tiene que tratar con magos que sí creen en ese ideal y por ello tuvo que guardar las apariencias hasta que creció un poco y aprendió que digas lo que digas, si lo dices disfrazado con doble sentido y con una sonrisa en la boca esa persona entenderá siempre la mejor parte.

Lo que le dijo a Malfoy sería algo así como que por tener apellido de sangre limpia no tienes por qué no estar podrido por dentro, como la mayoría de ellos, como su familia; y que sin embargo, puedes ser hijo de muggles y ser perfectamente una muy buena persona. ¡Pero mira que sois idiotas!- continuó Erea- Si soy su mejor amiga yo, que soy hija de muggles defensora de mi mundo y ella ha querido aprender de él, ¿No pensasteis que no hablaría conmigo?¿ O que estaría enfadada de ir a Gryffindor?¿O que le habría dicho algo malo a Lily? Si me cae bien es por algo. Bueno tenéis para hacer las paces…- dijo mientras miraba su reloj eléctrico- esto… espera ¿Qué le pasa a mi reloj eléctrico?- preguntó horrorizada- ¡Pero si es nuevo! ¡¡¡Mi reloj ha muerto!!!

- Ningún aparato eléctrico funciona en Hogwarts- dijo Lily

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Erea fuera de sí- ¿Ni TV ni música?; tendré que ir a hablar con Dumbledore- dijo mientras se levantaba y corría fuera del comedor.

- Podrías parar de defenderme y centrarte más en el o que estas, no todos son momentos en los que hacerte el héroe salvándome- dijo Lily

- Es verdad- dijo James-¿ Vamos Sirius?- Se levantaron y se fueron del comedor.

Lily se quedó sorprendida y miró a Lupin que le respondió levantando los hombros:

- A mí no me mires.

Lily miró el techo del Gran Comedor. Hacía un día despejado y dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto:

- Creo que James esta madurando.

Erea corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la sala común.

Kartsha estaba sentada en un sofá leyendo atentamente una carta que acababa de recibir. Un águila negra con un brazalete plateado en la pata informaba que era de su casa. No necesitaron ni mirarse. Kartsha sabía que siempre encontraría amistad y comprensión en su amiga y ella sabía que la otra lo sabía. Había sido así desde que se conocieron años atrás. Antes de que Erea desapareciese por la escalera una lechuza llegó. Kartsha leyó el contenido y le dijo a su amiga:

-¿Me podrías acompañar después al despacho del director?

-Claro, pequeño saltamontes, que yo también tengo que ir- Kartsha sonrió

- Gracias

- Ya sabes que no necesitas dármelas, pequeño saltamontes- y subió al cuarto.

Kartsha cogió la pluma y empezó a escribir la contestación a la carta del águila. No, era imposible que un pariente muy lejano estuviera vivo y se hubiera perdido por 20 años, sí, estaba segura; de otra manera el medallón habría brillado con un destello azul; sí, ella era Kartsha Majere Mizzrym y estaba conforme con los entierros bla, bla, las herencias, bla, bla…..

Cuando por fin terminó, aparecieron por el retrato dos figuras que se acercaron y se sentaron en frente de ella. Demasiado tarde retiró los papeles del testamento de su tío abuelo segundo y de toda la familia de su madre ya que cuando alzó un momento la vista vio en los ojos de las dos personas miradas de comprensión. Con un chasquido de fastidio Kartsha dobló los pergaminos y se dispuso a sellarlo todo con el sello de su familia. Garabateó unas pocas palabras en una nota, puso también el sello, firmó en ambas y ató la contestación a la pata del águila negra. Una vez hecho esto dijo: ¡Mort!

Y le dio una golosina a su águila negra. Inmediatamente apareció Mort, le ató unas cartas a una pata y la pequeña nota a la otra, le dio también una golosina y las despidió. Al parecer ya sabían su destino.

Se iba a levantar cuando Sirius empezó a hablar:

- Yo… esto…- se puso serio- creo que nos hemos confundido contigo, malinterpretamos lo que dijiste sin tener razón de ser, no sabíamos nada de ti pero era más fácil juzgar en vez de preguntarnos si eso era lo que querías haber dicho. Nos hemos comportado como unos cerdos y aunque ahora no quieras nos gustaría que nos perdonases algún día porque estamos arrepentidos y es verdad que fue Erea quien nos dijo lo que pasaba pero de verdad queremos conocerte- bajó la mirada al suelo- de verdad.

Levantaron los ojos y vieron a Kartsha como nunca la habían visto. En vez de mostrar la cara fría que no dejaba ver las verdaderas emociones de esta encontraron una cara de alegría y felicidad. Sonriendo por primera vez de verdad se levantó y les tendió una mano, pero entonces James y Sirius la cogieron y la abrazaron los dos mientras decían:

- ¡Oh! ¡El pequeño saltamontes!

Kartsha se separó bruscamente. Llamó a Erea gritando y se dirigieron al hueco del retrato; pero cuando ya iba a salir Kartsha se dio la vuelta y sacándoles la lengua sonrió y les guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Que potito el abrazo!- dijo Erea abrazando a su amiga- pero me parece fatal, un trío no, Kartsha, vale que con Sirius, pero con dos a la vez…

- ¡Lo viste! ¡Que cabrita!- dijo Kartsha- estabas espiando

-¡Claro! Pero antes subí a ver si había TV, que por cierto no hay porque ningún aparato funciona en Hogwarts

-¿Y cómo veremos House?- preguntó Kartsha preocupada

- Pues por eso vamos con Dumbledore- dijo Erea- ¿ Y tú?

- Mira, lee la carta. Me ha citado- dijo Kartsha alargando una carta a su amiga

- Tal vez fue por la forma como conociste a Goyle

- Te contaron todo, ¿No?- sonrió amargamente Kartsha

- ¡Hombre! No es muy común que aparezca de pronto un jaguar en la mitad del pasillo de Hogwarts. Me encantó la conversación con Malfoy, en la próxima quiero estar presente

- No, tú te echarías a reír. Ya llegamos. La contraseña es _Caramelos de Limón- _La gárgola se echó hacia un lado y fueron subiendo hacia el despacho del director

- ¿Caramelos de Limón? ¿Le gustan los caramelos de limón? ¡Ese tío es mi sex idol intelectual! Si tan sólo fuera 100 años más joven ¿Quién entra primero?

- Las dos juntas- dijo Kartsha

- OK- respondió Erea

Tocaron a la puerta y la voz del director les invitó a entrar.


	4. Chapter 4:destino

Al cabo de una hora ya estaban fuera del despacho del director con muy distintas perspectivas de lo que había ocurrido.

Una de las dos chicas estaba feliz y somnolienta, la otra estaba enfadada. Una seguía pensando que era uno de los mejores directores de todos los tiempos, la otra no quería ni mencionarlo. Erea tenía su electricidad. Kartsha un collar nuevo...otro más.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, podremos ver house, mira mira, ¡ha resucitado! ¡¡mi reloj ha resucitado!!- decía Erea mientras le enseñaba como efectivamente su reloj marcaba la hora exacta.

Kartsha pasaba de ella completamente; estaba muy ocupada intentando arrancarse el collar que en esos momentos se balanceaba con cada nuevo intento de su dueña por sacarselo. Erea miró a su compañera divertida; estaba ya un poco desquiciada..y no había nada más divertido para Erea que desquiciarla del todo.

-Es bonito- Erea tomó por un momento la gema morado oscuro del collar, que parecía como si hubiera una niebla arremolinándose en su interior,

Kartsha se desesperó del todo.

-¡¡PUES QUEDATE TÚ CON ÉL!!MALDITO PUÑETERO COLLAR DE MIERDA!!

-¿pues por que no sencillamente lo escondes? ¿sabes? se parece a un collar de perro..¡¡oye!!te puedo comprar una correa??te juro que hago que vaya a juego con el collar!!asi serás mi pequeño saltamontesmascota!!si? ¿si? ¿puedo?- Erea junto las manos y pestañeo intentando tener un aire angelical que no le pegaba nada.

-no, no quiero una correa- Kartsha miró con recelo a Erea, tal como era, esta última era más que capaz de ponerle una correa...

- Pero jooooo, te sacaré a pasear, te alimentaré, te cuidaré y te buscaré un novio y tendrás mucho sexo y...

-¡¡NI DE COÑA!!- Kartsha se separó de su amiga- no lo hagas por favor-Kartsha bajó el tono de voz...no quería que además de la correa Erea le comprara un bozal.

- Pero si estarás muy mona...por cierto...¿que tal va la quemadura de tu mano?-Erea de repente se había puesto seria

-¿Te diste cuenta?- preguntó Kartsha preocupada- ¿Tanto se me notaba?- volvió a preguntar ante el asentimiento de Erea

- Me preocupas- dijo Erea- Tienes que encontrar al portador...sino tú

-Espera-dijo Kartsha poniendo una mano en frente de Erea para evitar que esta siguiera avanzando- hay gente ahí delante.

Efectivamente, al cabo de un minuto se empezaron a oir ruidos que parecían provenir de la pared; luego se oyó una especie de puerta corrediza abriéndose como el ruido de gente que salía de él. Avanzaron hasta que oyeron la conversación que parecía que mantenían tan sólo a la distancia de doblar para uno de los corredores menos transitados.

-De verdad Wormtail, no me puedo creer que hayas perdido el mapa- dijo una voz que se parecía a la de Lupin

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó una voz similar a la de Potter

-Pues volverlo a hacer y echarle del grupo-respondió una voz que se parecía a la de Sirius.

-No hagais eso! oye, cogedme que me tirooooo- la última persona pareció haberse caido al suelo.

Erea y Kartsha doblaron la esquina y se encontraron de frente con los 4 merodeadores, uno de ellos en el suelo; estos se pusieron en guardia rapidamente, pero al ver queienes eran se relajaron y sonrieron

Erea cogió una especie de pergamino sucio que había en el suelo y que parecía haberse caido de la túnica de Peter; pero antes de que pudiera sostenerlo

-¡accio!- la varita de Lupin señaló al pergamino y este se iba en dirección a él

-¡oye! ¡Finite encantem!- dijo Erea fastidiada señalando a Lupin

-¡Rictusempra!- un rayo salió de la varita de Sirius e impactó contra Nerea

Una corriente de aire frío les llegó a todos proveniente de Kartsha, pero rapidamente algo cerca de su pecho empezó a brillar y todo volvió a la normalidad. Era como si hubiera absorbido la atmósfera.

-¡Sin trucos!- James también sacó su varita

-tranquilo, ya se ve que me es imposible- Kartsha chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Ella odiaba ese collar, realmente era un suplicio

Erea seguía riendose a pesar de que ya le habían quitado el maleficio

- ¿por qué nos intentasteis atacar?- preguntó Lupin

-yo solo iba a daros el pergamino- respondio Erea mientras se ponía de pie- Y tú me lo arrebataste de las manos

-perdón- respondió Lupin con una elegante sonrisa- es que nunca pensé que te interesase un trozo de pergamino sin interés- Agitó el aire con el pergamino

-esto...sabemos que no es sólo un pergamino- dijo Erea sin impresionarse- nadie pelea por un trozo de pergamino cualquiera; no se lo que es- añadió ante la mirada atónita de los merodeadores- pero un simple pergamino no.

James tomó el pergamino y lo escondió entre su túnica mientras que intentaba cambiar de tema de conversación:

- ¿y qué fue ese aire frío?

- Fui...

- Fue el viento- respondió Erea antes de que Kartsha finalizara su frase- ya sabeis que en Inglaterra hay muchas corrietes repentinas- Erea empezó a hacer un baile raro simulando las corrientes de aire imaginarias de las que hablaban.

-ya, ya- dijo Sirius- y bueno, ¿venis a la sala común?

-vale- respondió Kartsha.

Los 6 siguieron el camino de escaleras hasta llegar casi a la puerta que conducía a la Sala común cuando fueron interceptados por un profesor.

-Señorita Majere, Señorita Majere- la voz del profesor Mandingo hizo que se parasen y miraran hacia donde el profesor se acercaba

-¿si?- respondió Kartsha

-Quería tener una conversación con usted, si es tan amable de acompañarme- Kartsha miró a Erea, le habían llegado rumores de lo que había pasado en la clase del profesor y rogaba a Erea que fuera con ella

-oh!claro! pueden acompañarla sus amigos

-yo tengo que dar clases de ayuda- dijo automaticamente Lupin

-yo entrenamiento- dijo James

-yo que comer con las ratas- dijo Peter

-yo que hablar con el profesor de estudios muggles- todos miraron a Erea- ¿que? no es logico que House no entre dentro del programa.

Kartsha ya se veía yendo sola hasta que...

-yo puedo ir...no tengo nada que hacer

Kartsha observó como Sirius con actitud pasota la miraba. Sus ojos eran atrayentes, demasiado como para que Kartsha hubiera podido no mirarlos. Se quedó un poco roja mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que debía de hacer.

-pues vamos, siganme- Kartsha sonrió a Sirius y los dos se dirigieron con el profesor.

-te voy ganaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandoooooooooooooo- Lupin le dijo a Erea

- la subestimas- contestó Erea

-y tú a él- sonrió Lupin

Todos y cada uno de ellos se fue a hacer sus respectivos asuntos.

--

Sirius y Kartsha iban subiendo por las escaleras de vuelta a la sala común tras la charla con el profesor Mandingo, Sirius terminó de subir ese tramo de escaleras y Kartsha le siguió; parecía que tenían una conversación bastante animada hasta que Kartsha intentó pisar la siguiente escalera, que se tambaleó en su sitio mientras que el tramo de la escalera se desplazaba hacia otro lado. Con un pie en el abismo y otro no muy estable Kartsha pensó que ya no podría volver a ver los ojos de Hugh Laurie de nuevo.

Erea volvía de hablar con los profesores dos pisos más abajo que su amiga cuando vió lo que estaba sucediendo; sacó la varita y recordó un encantamiento que le podría ayudar. Sin embargo no fue necesario. Sirius había agarrado a Kartsha y la había llevado contra él para que esta no se cayera. Un rayo de luz azulona brilló desde donde estaban Sirius y Kartsha, un rayo que inmediatamente se esfumó.

- No me jodas...- Erea murmuró justo antes de echarse a correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Kartsha se vio entre los brazos de Sirius y su corazón se aceleró. Una luz empezó a brillar desde su medallón y los envolvió durante un instante. Cuando esto cesó Kartsha volvió a encontrarse abrazada a Sirius y recobró su cordura. Inmediatamente se puso en pie, se sacudió la túnica y, aunque aun estaba un poco roja, se armó de frialdad para sólo decirle a Sirius:

-gracias.

-¿que fue esa luz?- Sirius miraba para todos los lados

-LO SIENTO- gritó Erea desde el fondo del pasillo desde donde venía corriendo para encontrarse con los dos - fue mi linterna...eh...eh..uf...la probe y resultó que tenía mucho alcance.

Sirius miró un poco sin creérselo a Kartsha y a Erea, pero decidió irse a la sala común. Kartsha y Erea se quedaron allí, en silencio, pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

--

El tiempo pasó y llegó el cumpleaños de Sirius. Todo fue fiesta en las chicas de Hogwarts; recibió regalos de todo el mundo, regalos que le gustaron; pero los que más apreció fueron los de sus amigos merodeadores y las chicas de su curso. Todos salvo Kartsha le habían regalado algo.

Hubo una fiesta en el salón comunal de Gryffindor hasta la noche. Cuando solo quedaron Kartsha y Sirius esta se acercó a Sirius y le dio un paquete

-feliz cumpleaños

-de hecho hace mas de una hora que paso- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa mientras desempaquetaba el regalo...Kartsha le observaba atentamente

-¿¿un collar??- Sirius acababa de terminar de abrirlo y se quedó contemplando un collar similar al de Kartsha

-si, guardalo, pontelo y por favor, nunca, nunca te lo quites; el collar es mágico, no pienses en él o concéntrate en que se haga transparente y lo hará- Kartsha se fue hacia su habitación dejándo a Sirius solo con el collar.

Al llegar a su habitación Kartsha encontró a Erea de pie al lado de su cama

- ¿crees que es buena idea?

-yo no soy la que escogo; acabo de encadenar mi vida a los caprichos de un destino

- más le vale responder bien.

Kartsha y Erea se fueron a dormir

Mientras tanto en la sala común Sirius observó el collar, no sabía por qué pero lo que le había dicho Kartsha parecía un favor...no te llo quites nunca´...Sirius se lo puso con la firme intención de no quitárselo nunca.


	5. Chapter 5:la fiesta

El tiempo fue pasando y llegó el final de Octubre. Y con él Halloween. Las dos chicas nunca habían estado en esa fiesta; sabían que existía, pero al ser de España no la habían celebrado nunca. Se lo comentaron a los merodeadores y estos quisieron prepararles una fiesta como jamás la habían visto en la sala común de Gryffindor

-¿y como será?- preguntó Kartsha

-Una fiesta de disfraces, como hacen los muggles; sólo estaremos de 4º para arriba porque habrá alcohol, los demás cursos estarán encargados de la limpieza y de la vigilancia- explicó Lupin

- ¿alcohol?

-sí- respondió James- vamos a traer mucho de todo, ¿teneis alguna preferencia?

-con tal de que no traigais whisky de dragón- respondió Kartsha

-hecho- respondió James

-en fin, me voy a clases, que tengo una optativa- Kartsha se despidió de todo el mundo y se fue a su clase. Al pasar por la puerta del gran comedor se cruzó con Erea muy somnolienta que iba a desayunar, se saludaron, o más bien Kartsha la saludó y ella bostezó y se sentó con los merodeadores sin emitir palabra hasta que tomó 4 cafés cargados seguidos.

-teneis que traer whisky de dragón- dijo Erea

-Kartsha dijo que no- respondió Sirius

- No le hagais ni caso, al pobre saltamontes sólo le emborracha una bebida...si, su vida es muy triste, mira que sólo emborracharle una bebida...- Erea carraspeó - y esa es el whisky de dragón. Con esa bebida Kartsha se desinhibe mucho- Erea guiñó un ojo a Sirius

-No creo que sea muy buena idea- respondió James

- Tiene derecho a quitar tensiones, a desinhibirse por una vez- dijo Sirius viendo su oportunidad- a...

-¿Liarse contigo?-preguntó Lupin

-no...-comenzó a decir Sirius

-¡Con todo el mundo!- gritó Erea- ¡¡ella puede tener sexo con quien quiera cuando quiera!!

-Se merece un respiro- sentenció Lupin

-Esta bien- dijo James - pero, ¿cómo hacemos para que lo beba?

-eso déjamelo a mi- dijo Sirius- cambiaré la bebida de botella.

-¿y el disfraz?- dijo Lily apareciendo por detrás- no creo que ella sepa cómo disfrazarse

-de eso nos encargaremos las dos Lily- dijo Erea

-entonces, ¿tu tambien participas?- preguntó Lupin

-pues claro, soy una de la que lo organiza- dijo Lily guiñando un ojo a los merodeadores, sí, Peter tambien estaba,. Lily miró a Erea- ¿Nos vamos?

Erea se levantó y se fue tras de Lily.

-oye- dijo James a Lupin- ¿por que quieres que Kartsha se emborrache?

-porque no creo que Sirius lo logre- respondió sonriendo Lupin

-¿¿COMO??- Inquirió Sirius mientras se ponía de pie a Lupin

-pues eso- respondió Lupin- que no creo que logres emborracharla.

-ya verás- dijo Sirius mientras se iba no sin antes quedarse mirando de forma asesina a Lupin

-¿pero por que quieres eso?- preguntó James a Lupin cuando Sirius se fue del Gran Comedor

-porque hice otra apuesta con Erea, la otra me la ganó ella, esta vez no me dejaré- dijo Lupin mientras sonreía cinicamente.

--

Aquella noche Kartsha se miró en el espejo y no se reconoció. Tal vez no debía de haberse dejado poner las orejas de gato, reflexionó mientras miraba a Erea disfrazada de bruja gótica; ni tampoco la cola que le sobresalía de detrás del traje pensó mientras dirigió su mirada a Lily vestida de Arwen...no se acordaba de por qué había dejado que la disfrazaran de esa manera.

- Estás genial Kartsha, en serio, ya verás cuando bajemos- le susurró Erea a Kartsha mientras le bajaba un poco la cremallera del disfraz por delante

Kartsha suspiró y bajó las escaleras, al llegar abajo se dio cuenta de que Erea le había mentido, no debía de haberse puesto ese disfraz. Kartsha se dispuso a subir de nuevo cuando el marco por el que se metía para subir al dormitorio estaba tapado por un Sirius vestido de El Zorro de boca abierta que no se movía

- Hola Sirius- saludó Erea desde detrás de Kartsha- ¿te gusta?

-¿cuero?-fue la única respuesta de Sirius

-autentico- respondió Erea

-¡¡vale!!ya esta bien!!me voy, me voy a cambiar- Kartsha avergonzada intentó subir por las escaleras pero Sirius le franqueó el paso

-no lo hagas, estas impresionante- Sirius miró el traje tipo busco a jack de Kartsha- Erea, gracias

-de nada- sonrió Erea mientras se encontraba con un Lupin vestido de dios griego.

Sirius bajó del todo de las escaleras y se llevó a Kartsha a beber algo; no vieron el momento en el que James y Lily se encontraron

-¡¡James!!, es muy triste- Lily miró a James vestido de Aragon.

- Lily...te amo- James miró a Lily fijamente mientras le tendía una mano que Lily fue incapaz de rechazar. El destino estaba escrito y el amor superaba a todo destino

Erea, Kartsha, Sirius y Lupin se acercaron a la barra; Erea y Lupin pidieron bebida, Kartsha iba a pedir cuando Sirius interrumpió

-tú Kartsha no bebas que seguro que todo se te sube- Kartsha miró con una ceja arqueada- seguro que eres una blanda y no sabes beber

Kartsha sonrió, le encantaban las apuestas- Esta bien, trato hecho. Si yo gano me dejarás en paz

Sirius miró sonriendo a Erea y le guiñó un ojo, llamó al barman, un chico de 3º y le pidió las bebidas especiales; cuando Kartsha las vio no pudo evitar echarse a reir

- ¿¿Destilación de Margarita?? y crees que voy a emborracharme con eso??

Sirius no dijo nada, cogió dos vasos y empezó a servir la bebida. Kartsha se la vació de un trago y Sirius también, la competición había empezado. Kartsha no lo sabía, pero Sirius había cambiado la bebida de la destilación de margarita por la de whisky de dragón, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

Erea contempló la escena divertida; Kartsha se emborracharía. Sintió que era arrastrada hacia un sofa y sin saber cómo se vio sentada a horcajadas en Lupin...

Kartsha se levantó tras haber acabado todas las botellas que había. Sólo sabía que James y Lily se estaban liando, que fue llevada hasta un sillón y a partir de eso no se acordó de nada.

Erea vio como Kartsha se sentaba con Sirius en un sillón y vio a Lupin, de repente se fijo en algo

-antes tus manos estaban por fuera de la falda- dijo Erea

-sí- respondió Lupin

-ahora estan por dentro- comentó Erea

-sí corroboró Lupin

-ah- dijo Erea- vale- y se agachó para besar a Lupin, a partir de entonces tampoco se acordó de nada.

--

-QUE VIENE MCGONAGALL!!- Un grito despertó a todos los estudiantes dormidos en el salón comunal, inmediatamente se fueron a sus dormitorios sin siquiera pensar. Cuando se vieron arriba Erea se fue a dormir y Kartsha se fijó en que tenía una capa negra alrededor, a modo de manta, se la quitó y observó su escote, estaba un poco bajo de más para ella; así que se lo subió inmediatamente. Un dolor agudo le subió a la cabeza cuando intentó recordar lo que había pasado...miró a su alrededor, ninguna de las otras chicas estaban, claro, reflexionó, era 1 de Noviembre, día de todos los Santos, la gente se iba a sus casas a pasar un pequeño puente. Kartsha cogió un caldero, encendió un fuego con un hechizo de su varita y empezó a hacer una poción: antirresacas.

Al cabo de una hora los merodeadores subieron a la habitación de las chicas. Vieron a Kartsha vestida con una túnica negra que preparaba una poción y a Erea en cama sin emitir sonido.

- ¡¡vaya!! ¡¡la bella durmiente ha despertado!! ¿que tal la resaca?- preguntó Sirius acercándose a Kartsha

-bien, gracias, no lo entiendo, es la primera vez que me sube una bebida así, no Peter,!! no cogas eso!!- Dijo Kartsha al ver que Peter cogía una botella que estaba a los pies de la cama de Kartsha

- ¿Que es?- preguntó James

-antirresaca, hice un caldero y guardé la mitad para Erea, para cuando se despierte,...

-¿y ahora que haces?- preguntó Lupin mientras iba a despertar a Erea

- Pues estoy haciendo una poción para saber qué fue lo que sucedió ayer

-No hace falta que lo hagas- dijo Sirius mientras intentaba apartar a Kartsha fuera del caldero y esta no se dejaba

-NOOOOOOOO, no quierooooooooo, me dueleeeeee la cabezaAAAAAA- Lupin estaba tirando del brazo de Erea para despertarla; Kartsha fue a ayudarlos; para cuando Erea bebió la poción y se encontró en seguida mejor, se duchó y se vistió para luego unirse a los demás

-pues no pienso probar esa poción- dijo Erea mientras bostezaba y se apoyaba en Lupin

-pues yo si- dijo Peter- porque yo me lié con alguien y no me acuerdo de con quien

En ese momento todos se asustaron y corriendo Kartsha terminó de hacer la poción y les dió a todos un poco.

-¿Como funciona esto?- preguntó Sirius- ¿qué veremos?

-la unión de las perspectivas de todos, como un teatro- Kartsha se acercó, les hizo tomarse de las manos y pronunció unas palabras estuans interius ira vehementi´

Inmediatamente se vieron como transportados a un nuevo universo, al pasado, vieron imágenes sueltas de cómo empezaba la fiesta y entonces se pararon, estaban en ella, pero nadie les veía.

Kartsha miró a un sillón, se puso roja, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y bajó la cabeza. Sirius y ella se estaban liando y el chico le estaba bajando un poco la cremallera para que el escote fuera más pronunciado. luego le dijo que ya volvía y dejó a Kartsha en el sillón; cerca de allí Erea se estaba besando con Lupin, y este, a su vez, se estaba yendo a por bebidas

Kartsha miró a Sirius que estaba a su lado y vio como este no la estaba mirando. No podía creerselo, se habia liado con él, asi como asi. De repente notó una caricia en la mano, al darse cuenta vio a Sirius que le sonreía

-confía en mí

Kartsha le miró todavía roja

-nunca he confiado en nadie

-es hora de empezar- Sirius le dio una vuelta de modo que no pudiera ver el sofa de Erea, pero Kartsha lo vio por encima del hombro y se apartó de Sirius sin mostrar ni un sentimiento en su cara

Sirius había ido a sentarse con Erea y se estaba besando con ella, Erea miró a Sirius y a Lupin sin comprender y entonces se oyó la voz de la Erea del sofá

-Lupin, ahora besas distinto- se le notaba que estaba muy borracha

-Serás cabrón- Lupin le dio un puñetazo a Sirius- ¡¡por eso luego Erea me dijo que habia ido y me había vuelto a ir!!te aprovechaste de que en ese momento no estaba

-¿acaso estais saliendo?-preguntó Sirius a Lupin que no respondió

-pues eso. pero perdon si te molestó

-pero no lo vuelvas a hacer padfoot

-¿y mi opinión no cuenta?- preguntó Erea

-no- respondió Sirius

-¡¡Serás idiota!!-dijo Lupin mientras veía como Sirius le tocaba a Erea el culo en el sillón- esta no te la perdono

James miró a Kartsha y vió como esta estaba observandose a sí misma y luego a Sirius, no parecía que nada pudiera pasar por sus helados ojos sin emociones y por la forma como miró a Sirius supo que una herida en ella estaba siendo hecha a fuego y puñal.

Cuando Lupin iba a volver con las bebidas Sirius se apartó de Erea y se fue a por más bebidas, por el camino, antes de volver con Kartsha se lió con otra a la que prometió vería despues; cuando llegó al sofá Kartsha estaba hablando con un chico; al parecer Sirius le dijo que se fuera pero no le hacía caso y se juntó más a Kartsha, entonces Sirius le lanzó tal mirada que el chico se alejó sin decir nada más. Kartsha se bebió la bebida de golpe, se acercó a Sirius y se durmió apoyada en él; Sirius la dejó en el sillón dormida y se fue con la otra chica con la que empezó a besarse y con quien más tarde subió por las escaleras.

Kartsha no dijo nada, hizo como si nada ocurriera y miró por la ventana; entonces algo atrajo su atención: una figura encapuchada en mitad de los campos, cerca del bosque prohibido esperaba a alguien ya que al poco tiempo llegó otra figura que se arrodilló ante él, las dos figuras intercambiaron un par de palabras y se fueron por caminos distintos; todos salvo Lupin estaban viendo esta curiosa imagen. Fue entonces cuando volvieron a la habitación de la que habían escapado.

Sin decir nada Kartsha se fue de la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6:la verdad del medallon

Es normal, esto es lo que siempre ocurre. Serás idiota..¿si sabias lo que iba a ocurrir por qué intentaste confiar en él?si es que era ridículo...no lo conocías de hacía mucho, además es que sabías como era...si es que eres tonta...pero bueno, todavía no la has fastidiado del todo, todavía puedes arreglarlo...todavía no lo saben todo...a parte...¿quien sabe como terminará eso? igual es porque sois amigos...¿para qué te engañas? se lió contigo porque se lia con todas las tías de hogwarts...pero te abrazó...el problema es que le he permitido demasiado...no...nunca has sido así, y no lo volverás a ser´

Kartsha iba paseando por todo el castillo de Hogwarts pensando en esto hasta que llegó la hora de comer y se fue al gran comedor con el firme propósito de no mostrar enfado ni de que lo que había visto le había afectado lo más mínimo. Nada más llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor se arrepintió de haber estado en ese preciso instante. Sirius se estaba besando con una chica, al parecer esto debía de ser algo habitual porque ninguno de los merodeadores le prestaba atención.

-Hola Kartsha- dijo James mirándola fijamente

-hola- respondió secamente Kartsha

- hola a todos! por fin empezó el curso- la voz de Sirius se destacó entre todas; al parecer acababa de mandar a paseo a la chica con la que estaba

- Eres un cerdo- Lupin le miró enfadado

- Moony, todavía no estarás enfadado por lo que pasó ¿no?- sonrió Sirius a su amigo- total, eso es algo que hago cada año y...-Sirius parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Kartsha estaba sentada entre ellas- ¡¡hola Kartsha!!qué tal está mi rollo favorito?

Todos se callaron, Kartsha no hizo ningún movimiento, siguió bebiendo un té que se acababa de preparar sin emitir ningún sonido. Para ella Sirius no parecía existir

-¿ Y Erea?- preguntó al cabo de un rato

- Está hablando por teléfono con sus padres, ya vuelve- le informó Lupin

Kartsha miró la taza sujetada por ella con su mano derecha, sin saber por qué estaba temblando un poco; imperceptible para todos menos para ella dejó la taza en el plato y se levantó bruscamente al sentir un aguijón de dolor que le subía hasta el hombro; su medallón le pesaba más que nunca; miró a Sirius un momento justo para ver como este le echaba los tejos a una chica de 5º. Se fue del salón comunal pasando desapercivida; el único que se fijó en que algo no iba bien fue el más observador de los 4...

-¿ Y Kartsha?- Erea había acabado de hablar con sus padres

- Vino y se fue- dijo James

-aps- dijo Erea

- ohh...¿te gusta este collar?- se oyó la voz de Sirius hablando con una- ¿quieres que te lo regale?

Erea miró para él inmediatamente y justo a tiempo para apartar la mano de Sirius del collar que le había regalado Kartsha. La chica miró esto sin entender y se fue dejando solos a Erea y a Sirius

-oye, ¿pero qué te pasa?- preguntó Sirius- esto es mío

Erea parecía a punto de estallar

-esto no es tuyo, es como un préstamo, es algo que te regalaron, nunca, nunca jamás te lo quites.

Erea se fue del salón comunal sin pronunciar más palabra y Lupin fue tras ella. Sirius se quedaba con cara de no entender nada y James se levantó para intentar explicarle lo que pasaba. Peter miraba con un suspiro con quien se había liado.

Kartsha se tumbó en su cama y empezó a leer uno de los volúmenes que estaban en su mesilla. Tenía que leer detenidamente esos tomos si quería encontrar un resquicio de esperanza para ella. No se sorprendió de que Erea y Lupin aparecieran por el dintel de la puerta.

-muestrame tu brazo- dijo Erea

-vale- dijo Kartsha mostrándoles un brazo

-el otro- dijo Lupin- y sin guantes ni jersey- añadió al ver que el brazo estaba completamente tapado

Kartsha fastidiada mostró lo que querían ver...un brazo lleno de vendas casi hasta el codo. Se las fue sacando poco a poco. No estaban preparados para eso. La mano estaba en semiperiodo de putrefacción, aunque en general no se veía en mal aspecto si uno se fijaba se daba cuenta de que aquello era como una tapadera...la mano estaba quemándose poco a poco.

- Habla con él- dijo Erea

-No pienso hacerlo- respondió Kartsha

-Si no lo haces...- dejó Erea en el aire

-me da igual...haré lo que yo quiera- Kartsha se dispuso a irse

-si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo- cortó Lupin antes de que Kartsha se fuera por la puerta de la habitación

Kartsha se paró en seco y miró amenazadoramente a Lupin y a Erea

- ¿Se lo has contado?- preguntó Kartsha

-No- dijo Erea a Kartsha

- No soy tan idiota como parezco- dijo Lupin

- Te has ganado un collar con tu nombre- dijo Erea meditabunda

-¿un collar?- preguntó Lupin

-sí- respondió Erea sonriendo

Kartsha se estaba yendo cuando oyó un último comentario de Lupin

- O se lo dices a la comida o lo haré yo..y créeme, preferirás hablar tú.

Kartsha se fue de allí

--

-¿un collar?-volvió a repetir Lupin una vez Kartsha se marchó de allí

-si-respondio Erea mirando al infinito- te quedaría bien

-pero….¿qué clase de collar?

-en plan de perro- respondió Erea

-¿por qué?

-porque te quedaría bien

-¿Por qué?

-porque sí

-¿por qué sí?

-porque si- Erea miró con atención a Lupin- podríamos seguir así toooooda la tarde….

Lupin miró al suelo un momento y después le preguntó a Erea

-hay algo que me preocupa..oye, a mi me gustas y tal…..pero no quiero salir contigo

Erea le miró suspicazmente

-no te enfades-continuo Lupin- es que todavía no se seguro si quiero una relación estable y…¡¡oye!!no te rias!!

Erea estaba por el suelo riéndose, al cabo de un rato de intentar ponerla en pie Lupin desistió y al cabo de otro buen rato fue Erea la que desde el suelo respondió

-yo no quiero salir contigo tampoco, nosotros no estamos saliendo, estamos liados

Lupin miró con una sonrisa

-Eso me gusta más

Pero detrás de la puerta alguien estaba escuchando….y cuando llegaron abajo un grupo de chicas estaba esperándoles

-¿Cómo que no quieres salir con mi lupilu?-preguntó una

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Erea a Lupin

-de mi club de fans- dijo Lupin encogiendo los hombros

-pues porque no quiero-dijo Erea

-¡a por Erea!- dijo una de las fans

Lupin se puso en medio y las paró, en ese momento recordaba al hombre lobo en el que se convertía cada luna llena. Una cara violenta, furiosa, salvaje.

-como alguien… ponga las manos encima a Erea…..lo mataré.

Las fans se quedaron en silencio, Lupin tomó de la mano a Erea y salió de ahí.

--

y a él que coño le importaba, vale, tal vez un poco, era mona y algo en ella le hacía sentirse atraído, pero renunciar asi porque si a todas las fans solo por una que no ha renunciado a nadie por mi….y a parte tener que llevar esta mierda de collar, es mágico…..una mierda!!eso es lo que es…ni mágico ni nada….ya no voy a volver a tratarla con deferencia´

--

Erea estaba ya sentada con la panda de merodeadores y Lily en el salón comunal cuando entró Kartsha, avisó con el codo a Lupin y este también miró para ella; parecía dueña de sí misma. Lupin miró a Sirius e intentó hacerle cambiar de tema antes de que Kartsha se sentara en la mesa..pero no pudo.

-pues lo que te digo. Que esa tia tiene un polvazo tremendo….

Kartsha se sentó en la mesa y comió lentamente. Todos miraban hacia ella pero no fue hasta el postre que ella pronunció dos palabras entre sorbo y sorbo de su té caliente:

-hola sirius…

Inmediatamente el ruido de una silla se oyó y Erea se escondió debajo de la mesa. A los pocos segundos llegó otro ruido seguido de Lupin que preguntó con temor a Erea:

-¿va a explotar?

Erea asintió.

Al cabo de poco tiempo oyeron alaridos de dos personas, seguido del ruido de sillas entremezclado y vieron a Lily, a James y a Peter debajo de la mesa. Erea les preguntó con miedo.

-¿ha explotado?

Lily y James asintieron.

Al cabo de un rato de gritos y tal acompañados por Erea gritando:-a la yugular pequeño saltamontes champu- se oyó como un silencio con sólo la voz de Sirius

-Pues quédate con tu puto collar de los cojones!! Ojala te mueras maldita gilipoyas!!

Un ruido en el suelo sonó y los de debajo de la mesa vieron el collar que le había regalado Kartsha a Sirius en el suelo del Gran Comedor

-vaya……-dijo Kartsha con ira mientras se agachaba para coger el colgante- en algo has acertado asquerosa mierda de putrefacción…en algo has acertado….maldita si que estoy

Una neblina se arremolinó en torno a Kartsha mientras se levantaba, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta del gran comedor; antes de que se cerrase la puerta se veía como Kartsha se arrancaba un collar y lo echaba en el suelo

Por todo el gran comedor tres voces se destacaron al ver como el collar que Sirius había lanzado se estampaba contra el suelo.

-oh….

-mier…..

-….da…

Erea, Lupin y Albus se pusieron inmediatamente de pie. Se miraron entre ellos y fueron directamente a la puerta. Al abrirla encontraron una gema oscura y rota anclada a un collar

-sin esto irá más rápido- dijo Albus- traed a los otros

-pero…¿realmente que pasa?- preguntó Lupin- yo se poco, lo que he podido averiguar y tal

-Kartsha es descendiente directa de Raistlin…igual que el toda su estirpe tiene una maldición, por aquel deseo de tener más poder Raistlin encadenó a todos sus descendientes. A cambio de más poder encadenan su alma a un collar de servidumbre, el collar de servidumbre se lo tienen que entregar a alguien por el que sientan un sentimiento puro. Su collar es la muestra de esa maldición. Si no lo encuentran morirán degenerados por la misma magia que adoraron..el mismo poder que ansiaron….ella no escogió eso, le vino así. Si la persona portadora, el dueño del destino, le llaman, traiciona el sentimiento o pedece, se irán consumiendo…y morirán. Asi murió la familia de Kartsha.

-hay que ir a por Sirius- dijo Lupin una vez entendió todo el mensaje- voy yo, vosotros id a por Kartsha

Lupin corrió hasta la mesa, sin dirigir palabra a James o a Lily fue directamente a Sirius y le espetó:

-Tenías que hacerlo. Tenías que hacerlo. Serás idiota??

-¿y ahora que paso?- preguntó Sirius ante el enfado de su amigo

-que no te entiendo, a ti te gusta ella, te gusta desde la primera vez, desde que la viste en la estación. Jamás vi esa mirada en ti, esa fascinación, esa molestia…..

-¿qué molestia?

-NO NIEGUES LA VERDAD!!TE VI!!VI COMO RECHAZASTE A LA CHICA AL SUBIR EN HALLOWEEN, OI COMO DIJISTE QUE TE ENCONTRABAS MAL, TU MAL??PARA ESO?? Y LUEGO BAJASTE, SOLO PARA TAPARLA CON LA CAPA. JAMAS HABRIAS HECHO ESO POR NADIE. VEN AHORA

-dejame en paz, no voy a ir.

-dejale Lupin- dijo James- cuando se vuelve idiota se vuelve idiota. Vamos nosotros.

Lily y Lupin fueron delante mientras James se quedaba para decirle unas cosas a Sirius

-¿sabes?no eres peor porq te guste.

Sirius no respondió, solo miró al vacío.

-como quieras- dijo James mientras se iba.

--

-¿Dónde esta Sirius?- preguntó Erea cuando les alcanzaron los tres

-pues…-empezó Lupin

-aquí- respondió Sirius corriendo hacia ellos.

-Bien- dijo Albus- hay que ir buscando señas de ella, ahora esta llena de magia, querrá sacarla, expulsarla, utilizarla….

-mira- dijo Erea- un enano desmayado…..mira….un pájaro muerto…..mira……una araña…

-ya lo pillamos- dijo Lily mirando nuevas pistas

Se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido buscando mas pistas hasta que llegaron a un descampado en cuyo centro había una roca, sobre ella estaba Kartsha mirando al infinito.

Se intentaron acercar pero al llegar al perímetro del claro fueron echados hacia atrás por una fuerza descomunal.

-ahora me toca a mi- dijo Albus mientras desenfundaba la varita

-suerte ojitos azules- dijo Erea a su ídolo personal

Albus musitó unas palabras y con gran esfuerzo se internó en el claro. Kartsha giró su cabeza con aire despreciante al intruso, pero se quedó sentada en la piedra. Albus apuntó la varita a Kartsha y Kartsha sin esfuerzo se puso de pie haciendo un gesto con la mano y obligando a Albus a bajarla un poco por un momento.

-Kartsha- dijo Albus- esto es algo que no debes permitir

-viejo- dijo Kartsha con una voz que no parecía la suya- no juegues con algo que no controlas

-todavía no la has invadido del todo.

Kartsha sonrio despectivamente y lanzó una maldición que Albus esquivó. Dio contra el muro invisible el claro y desapareció.

Albus lanzó un hechizo y Kartsha formó un escudo delante de ella, el hechizo de Albus resplandió en el escudo estuvo aguantándolo y justo cuando el hechizo de Albus se apagó y ella iba a contraatacar cuando se cayó al suelo, desmayada. Por el hombro se veía una marca negra.

Erea se giró furiosa hacia Sirius, y este se vio empotrado contra un árbol cercano

-como le pase algo a ella por tu culpa….

Albus corrió hacia Erea

-Erea, que le matas….

-Erea!!

--


End file.
